Ich liebe dich!
by stayband
Summary: Jayden und Emily verlieben sich in einander doch es kommen immer mehr Probleme auf. Erst schickt Ji sie in die Wildnis, dann wird Mia eifersüchtig und das schlimmste ist dass Emily und Jayden sich nicht trauen einander zu sagen dass sie sich lieben...
1. fontfontKapitel 1fontfont

Erste Fanfic

Kapitel eins:

„Ok Rangers ich muss mit euch reden", sagte Ji zu den Rangers die gerade am trainieren waren. „Was ist?", fragte Jayden als sie sich im Wohnzimmer trafen. „Ich finde ihr solltet besser die Natur kennenlernen", antworteten Ji. „Und wie sollen wir das machen?", fragte Mia. „Ihr werdet für zwei Wochen in die Wildnis geschickt. Um dort zu Überleben müsst ihr aber als Team zusammen arbeiten", erklärte Ji. „Was?", riefen alle aus einem Mund. „Ji das ist doch nicht dein ernst!", sagte entsetzt. Jeder redete jetzt durcheinander außer Emily. „Emily sag doch auch mal was!", schrie Mike verwundert, dass sie noch nichts gesagt hatte. Emily war nämlich die, die am gesprächigsten ist. Doch Emily blieb einfach das mit offenem Mund und brachte kein einziges Wort raus. „Ist schon gut Em", versicherte ihr Jayden, „wir passen auf dich auf" Tränen liefen ihr über die Wange. Als Mike das sah ging er schnell zu ihr und gab ihr eine beruhigende Umarmung. „Emily wieso weinst du?", wollte Ji wissen. Doch wieder keine Antwort. Mia streichelte ihrer kleinen Schwester den Rücken. „Alles ist gut, warum weinst du?", Fragte sie sanft. „Ist etwas passiert?", hakte Kevin nach. Mike wurde wütend, dass sie keinen Muchs von sich gab und wandte sich von der Umarmung ab. „Sag was los ist du Heulsuse oder wir können dir nicht helfen! Wenn du so dumm tust!", schrei Mike hysterisch. Ihre Augen füllten sich noch mehr mit Tränen und sie rannte in ihr Zimmer. „Mike!", zischte Kevin verärgert. „Es tut mir ja leid. Dass ist mir einfach so rausgerutscht!", erwiderte Mike , ,, Ich werde nach ihr sehen"

„Nein!", schrie Jayden und hob die Stimme noch mehr, „ Du hast genug gesagt!" Jeder erstarrte, auch Ji, als sie die Emotion, Wut und Fürsorglichkeit in seiner Stimme hörten. „Ich werde gehen", sagte Jayden wieder ruhig und verließ mit diesen Worten den Raum…

„Em?", fragte er als er leicht gegen die Tür klopfte , „ Kann ich rein kommen?" Doch keine Antwort. Jayden drückte nach ein paar Sekunden des Wartens die Türklinke herunter und öffnete die die Tür. „Em was ist los?". Er setzte sich neben sie auf das Bett. Emily hatte ihr Gesicht in den Händen vergraben. „ Mike hat es nicht so gemeint", entschuldigte Jayden sich für Mike. „Jayden?", schluchzte Emily. „Ja?" „Kannst dun mich Umarmen?", fragte sie hoffnungsvoll. Sie hatte gedacht er würde sie auslachen oder aus dem Zimmer rennen. Doch im Gegenteil er zog sie in eine Umarmung. Sie drückte sich in seine Muskulöse Brust und laucschte deinem langsamen beruhigenden Herzschlag.

Im Wohnzimmer…

„Ok, das war komisch", sagte Kevin um die unangenehme Stille zu brechen. „Ich habe Jayden noch nie so emotional gesehen", antwortete Mia, „ Du Ji?" „ Nein so noch nicht", entgegnete Ji. Nach einer weiteren Minute der Stille erhob sich Mike und sagte: „ Ich werde schauen gehen was sie machen" Und lief in Richtung Emilys Zimmer. Er lugte durch die Tür und erstarrte bei dem Anblick, dass Jayden und Emily sich umarmten. Mike schloss die Tür und rannte zu den anderen ins Wohnzimmer zurück. „SIE…ER….BEIDE", keuchte Mike außer Atem.

„Mike setze dich erst mal!", sagte Mia und drückte ihn in einer der Stühle. „So und jetzt noch mal und zwar langsam", machte sie weiter. „ Also Emily und Jayden saßen auf dem Bett UND UMARMTEN SICH!" Kevin, Mia und Ji viel die Kinnlade runter. „ Er hat sie Umarmt?!"; fragte Kevin ungläubig. Mia ballte wütend die Fäuste. „Jayden, Jayden Alexander Shiba? Unser Jayden? Und du glaubst nicht das, dass nur eine Vorstellung war?", Ji konnte es nicht fassen, er hatte Jayden noch nie jemand umarmen gesehen, außer seinem Vater. „Das ist nicht normal", sagte Ji, „ wir werden nachsehen!"

Währenddessen bei Emily und Jayden…..

Jayden zog sich weg und schaute ihr tief in ihre grün-braunen Augen. Sein Herzschlag verdoppelte sich bei ihrem Anblick. Sie war so schön! „So Em warum willst du nicht in den Wald?" fragte er. Emily schluckte trocken bevor sie begann: „Du kannst dich doch noch an The Hunger Games erinnern oder?" „Ja" „OK und du weist auch das ich in einem der unterlegenen Dörfern gelebt habe"

„Nein"

„Gut jetzt weist du es. Also ich wurde auserwählt" Jaydens Auden weiteten sich, doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte machte Emily weiter. „ Mein Schwester tat es für mich ich war damals erst acht und sie wusste ganz genau dass ich es nicht überleben würde. Sie hat gewonnen. Ich habe aber immer noch Angst vor dem Ganzen Blut das geflossen ist." Jayden nickte „ Ich verstehe" er Umarmte sie wieder.

Ji und die anderen standen schon an der Tür und hörten alles mit. Mia wollte hinein-sie konnte sich das nicht mehr ansehen-doch Mike hielt sie auf und flüsterte: „Ich will sehen wie es weiter geht" Alle schauten gespannt zu. „ Aber warum hast du dann Angst vor dem Wald?", fragte Jayden. „ Das hat sich in einem Wald abgespielt", sie fing wieder an zu weinen. Jayden drückte sie näher an sich. Er mochte die Nähe. Es war ein schönes Gefühl. Jayden hatte diese wärme noch nie gespürt. War es liebe?

Ji sagte: „Gut ich gehe jetzt rein und schaue wie sie darauf reagieren." „OK" flüsterten alle. Ji, hatte gedacht dass Jayden sich sofort los reißt wenn er ihn sieht. Ji ging mit diesen Gedanken in das Zimmer. Jayden schaute nachdenklich aus dem Fenster und Emily hatte ihr Gesicht immer noch in seiner Brust, sodass beide nicht bemerkten dass Ji in der Tür stand. Er räusperte sich um Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. Emily wollte ihren Kopf von Jayden weg drehen, doch zu Jis erstaunen drückte sie zurück an sich. Sie blieb still und lauschte wieder seinem Herzschlag. Jayde wandte seinen Blick vom Fenster zu Ji und warf ihm ein kein Kommentar Blick zu. Ji nickte und setzte sich zu ihnen aufs Bett. Sie blieben so etwa zehn Minuten so bis sich Jayden aus der Umarmung zog und sagte: „ Ji müssen wir wirklich in den Wald?"

„ Ja"

„ Und warum?"

„ Weil eure Eltern das auch taten"

„ Aber Ji Em hat Angst weil…"

„ Nein Jayden ihr müsst, es ist eine alte Tradition. Ich weiß Emily hat viel durchgemacht aber ihr müsst das tun!" Emily schaute einfach zu.

„ Ich weiß aber…. ,warte mal woher weißt du das?"

„ Ich habe alles gehört", doch bevor er den Satz zu Ende sprechen konnte betraten die anderen Rangers den Raum. „ Wir haben alles gehört", korrigierte Mike. „ Ja und es tut uns so leid, für das was du durchgemacht hast Em", machte Mia weiter. „ Em wir wissen wie du dich fühlst" Emily platzte der Kragen, genau das hatten auch ihre Eltern zu ihr gesagt aber sie hatten nie versucht es besser zu machen. Nie hatten sie Emily getröstet oder gesagt dass sie sie lieben. Nein ihre Eltern haben immer gesagt das sie es verstehen und am Ende doch nie verstanden. „ Nein, nein, nein, nein, nein ihr wisst nicht wie ich mich fühle, außer vielleicht Jayden, niemand hat mir je gesagt dass er mich liebt oder hat mich getröstet NIMAND! Ihr denk ihr wisst alles aber ihr wisst nichts nicht gar nichts!" Die Rangers konnten ihren Ohren nicht trauen, sie hatten Emily noch nie so wütend gesehen. Jayden wollte zu ihr gehen ihr sagen das er sie liebte aber er traute sich einfach nicht. „Emily du musst das aber tun, wenn du es nicht für dich uns oder deine Eltern tust dann mache es für deine Schwester", sagte Ji, „ Ach und ja Jayden HAT das durchgemacht deshalb darf er sagen das er dich versteht" Ji stand auf und wollte aus dem Zimmer doch wurde von Emilys Stimme gestoppt. „OK ich mache es", sagte sie kleinlaut. „ Gut Rangers packt eure Rucksäcke wir starten morgen" Die Rangers nickten und gingen aus dem Zimmer. Jayden blieb kurz im Rahmen stehen. Er wollte ihr jetzt sagen dass er sie liebt. Doch seine Beine trugen ihn weiter.

Bei den Jungen…

„ Das war chrazy!", sagte Mike. „ Ich habe sie noch nie so gesehen ihr?" Kevin und Jayden schüttelten die Köpfe. „ Oh Jayden ich wusste gar nicht das du so ein Frauenheld bist.", neckte ihn Mike. „ Ach still", sagte Jayden, konnte sich aber ein Lächeln nicht verbergen. „OH Loverboy packen sonst kommen wir zu spät!" „OK Mike jetzt bist du TOT", sagte Jayden und lächelte böse. „ DUDE mache nichts was du später noch bereuen wirst, ihr braucht noch einen grü…" doch bevor er weiter sprechen konnte stürzte Jayden sich auf ihn. Kevin fing bei diesem Anblick laut zu lachen an.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

Emilys POV

Als wir mit dem packen fertig waren beschlossen wir einen Film im Wohnzimmer zu schauen. „ Wir schauen einen Horrorfilm!", sagte Mike und suchte eine DVD aus dem Regal aus. Es war voll mit DVDs seit Mike und Mia im Shiba Haus waren. Beide liebten DVDs auch auf andere Weise. Mia mag romantische, Mike hingegen Horror, Kevin ist ganz besessen von Naturkundesendungen, ich mag Fantasiefilme und Jayden….mhhh eigentlich habe ich keine Ahnung er sagte zu allem ja aber ich lese förmlich in seinen Augen, dass es ihm immer gefällt wenn wir Actionfilme sehen. „ Nein! Wir schauen einen romantischen Film an!", spuckte Mia und jetzt fängt der Streit so richtig an.

„Horror"

„Romantik"

„Horror"

„Romantik"

Ich merkte dass das noch etwas dauern könnte und nahm mir eine Schüssel Popp Korn und setze mich zwischen Kevin und Jayden auf das Sofa. Beide starrten vergnügt zu ihren Teamkollegen. Ich schaute gespannt zu und so ging das eine Weile bis Jayden sagte „ Geys!"

„ Was"

„ Wie wäre es mit Titanic das ist Romantik und Horror zusammen" Beide nickten hastig und Jayden steckte amüsiert die DVD in den Rekorder. Er trat zurück und der Film begann. Er setzte sich neben mich und lehnte sich zurück. Er riecht so gut! Nach….nach allem was ich liebe! Ja ich weiß kindisch aber es riecht so vertraut so toll. Wir saßen da so wie wir immer saßen. Kevin und Jayden saßen auf der Couch ich in der Mitte. Mia und Mike saßen davor und schauten wie hypnotisiert an den Fernseher. Das Popp Korn hielt ich in der Hand und Kevin, Jayden und ich haben immer nacheinander hinein gegriffen. Doch plötzlich spürte ich etwas Warmes dass meine Hand berührt. Ich schaue aus Reflex nach oben und sah Jayden tief errötet seine Hand wegziehend während er mir in die Augen starrte. Mit leiser Stimme sagt er: „ Sorry" Er blickt wieder auf den Fernseher. Warum ist er errötet? Mag er mich vielleicht? Ach egal er ist der Führer er wird bestimmt nicht jemand wie mich mögen. Ich seufzte der Film wurde langweilig. Ich drehe meinen Kopf hin und her. Sie starrten immer noch auf den Fernseher. Doch Jayden war verschwunden. Wo zum Teufel war er? Ich stemmte mich vorsichtig auf und ging auf Zehenspitzen in den Flur. Gott er wird bestimmt trainieren! Er muss doch auch mal eine Pause machen! Zielstrebig ging ich zum Dojo, niemand da. Komisch. Danach suchte ich ihn im ganzen Haus. Sogar draußen. Nichts. Ich beschloss in den Zimmern nach zu schauen. In keinem war er, aber an seinem Zimmer blieb ich stehen. Noch nie war jemand in seinem Zimmer gewesen. Niemand wusste wie es dort aussieht. Nicht einmal Ji! Vielleicht wie bei Mike. Ein Saustall. Ich lächelte kurz bei diesem Gedanken, nahm einen Tiefen Atemzug und klopfte an die Tür. Nichts. Ich klopfte wieder. Wieder nichts. Ich beschloss hinein zu gehen. Meine Hände zitterten als ich die Türklinke erreichte. Ich drückte sie herunter und blickte hinein. Sauber. Sauber. Sauber und nochmals sauber. Ich machte einen Schritt hinein und schloss die Tür hinter mir. Das Zimmer war sauberer als Kevins. Kein Staubkrümel, kein Kleidungsstück lag auf dem Boden, nicht einmal seine Schuhe lagen rum. Sie waren sorgfältig vor dem Bett. Seine Trainingskleidung hing zusammengelegt auf dem Stuhl vor dem aufgeräumten Schreibtisch. Ich bemerkte eine Kommode neben seinem Bett. Toll. Toll. Toll. Toll. So schöne Bilder habe ich noch nie gesehen. Er muss sie selbst geknipst haben. Es ist meistens Ji auf den Bildern. Doch auf anderen sind wir während des Trainings. Er trifft den Winkel ganz genau. Er hat ein großes Talent. Ich hoffe er macht weiter. Ich blickte wieder durch das Zimmer. Kein Bad. Er muss sich wahrscheinlich eins mit Mike und Kevin teilen. Plötzlich entdeckte ich eine schwarze Kiste die unter seinem Bett hervor lugte. Ich kniete mich und machte die Kiste auf. Ein Buch? Ich studierte es und mir fiel auf das Tagebuch darauf stand. Er führt Tagebuch? Ich warte einen kurzen Moment doch dann schlage ich die erste Seite auf.

Liebes Tagebuch,

ich weiß nicht was mit mir los ist. Ich treffe doch heute nur mein Samurai Team. Naja nur kann man das auch nicht nennen. Ich meine diese Menschen werden mich fast ein Leben lang begleiten. Gott ich bin so aufgeregt. Kann mich jemand erschießen? Aber nein ich darf mich nicht davor verstecken. Ich bin jetzt der Anführer und muss sie unterstützen, ihnen sagen wo es lang geht. Ji hat mir den Karakter jeder Person erklärt. Kevin soll sehr diszipliniert und ein guter Schwertkämpfer sein. Mike soll ein Rebell und ein Videoliebhaber sein. Den werde ich noch zu recht stutzen. Mia soll Barmherzig und eine gute Schwesternrolle haben. Ja und da ist da noch Emily sie ist nur ein Ersatz für ihre Schwester. Denn Serena ihre Schwester ist schwer krank. Ich hoffe nur dass sie nicht allzu deprimiert ist. Ich kann nämlich mit so etwas schlecht umgehen, weil ich keine Erfahrung damit habe. Warum schreibe ich eigentlich an ein Tagebuch. Egal es hilft die Gefühle raus zu lassen. Denn glaub mir ich will wirklich nicht vor ihnen anfangen zu weinen. Wie sieht denn das aus. Der Anführer weint doch nicht vor seinem Team.

Jayden Shiba

Was? Er führt Tagebuch? WAS? Jayden lässt seine Gefühle schriftlich raus? Ok? Eine Alternative. Ich wollte gerade wieder raus als ich plötzlich Schritte in Richtung Tür vernahm. Da öffnete sie sich auch schon und….

Hi, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Danke danke, danke danke, danke für die Kommentare!


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

Jaydens POV

Ich fand den Film nicht wirklich interessant. Und nach dem was mir gerade passiert ist konnte ich keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen. Ich wollte doch nur etwas Popp Korn! Herr Gott noch mal! Aber nein ich musste ja im gleichen Moment wie Emily reingreifen! Ich bin so ein Idiot! Ich huschte schnell aus dem Wohnzimmer und beschloss mich zu duschen. Ich ging auf mein Zimmer nahm ein Handtuch aus dem Schrank und Duschgel. Ich wollte gerade wieder raus da bemerkte ich dass ich heute noch gar nichts geschrieben habe. So legte ich meine Sachen auf das Bett holte mein Tagebuch hervor und begann zu schreiben.

Liebes Tagebuch,

heute war ein sehr, sehr seltsamer Tag. Wir müssen in die Wildnis. Ganze zwei Wochen! Ohne Dusche oder so was in der Art. Ich hoffe nur wir finden einen See oder Teich sonst muss ich mir noch einen riesen Berg an Deo kaufen. Wir müssen dann im Gebüsch pinkeln. Gott im Himmel! Ich kann es kaum erwarten( sehr ironisch ) Da ist noch was. Du weißt doch dass ich schon seit dem ersten Tag an ein Auge auf Emily habe. Unsere Hände berührten sich heute! Ich weiß ich klinge wie ein kleines Mädchen das gerade eingeschult wurde. Aber…aber…..aber ich bin etwas glücklich:) Gehe jetzt duschen um einen klaren Kopf zu bewahren.

Jayden

Ich machte meinen weg wieder auf zum Jungenbad. Warum muss ich mir ein Bad teilen? Naja das Leben ist kein Wunschkonzert. Ich schloss die Tür hinter mir zog mich aus und stieg in die Dusche. Nach etwa zehn Minuten war ich fertig. Ich zog mir eine frische Hose an und machte meinen Weg zurück zu meinem Zimmer, ohne Oberteil, denn ich dachte dass sowieso keiner im Flur rum läuft während des Films.

Emily POV

Ich wollte gerade raus als ich plötzlich Schritte in Richtung Tür vernahm. Da öffnete sie sich auch schon und Jayden stand im Türrahmen. Ohne Oberteil! Er sieht so schön aus. ER hat ein Sixpack! Ach du meine Scheiße ich wusste nicht ob ich mich noch länger auf den Beinen halten kann! Ich musste hier raus aber schnell. Ich machte meinen Weg schnell zu Tür doch Jayden stellte sich davor. Er machte es mir aber auch nicht grad einfach.

„ Was machst du hier?", fragte er mit etwas wütender Stimme.

„ Äm ich wollte gerade gehen", antwortete ich mit leiser Stimme. Ich hatte so Angst das er sich vielleicht so aufregt dass er mir weh tut.

„ Was machst du hier!" Ich zuckte zusammen. Tränen standen mir nahe.

„ Ich habe dich was gefragt!" Nein, nein, nein ich kann doch nicht so sterben oder?

„ Ich…..i ich… habe dich gesucht", das war das einzige was ich rausbekam. Ich wollte nur raus! Raus aus diesem Zimmer! Ich versuchte wieder raus doch er packte meine Hand zog mich zurück und knallte die Tür zu. Er schmiss mich grob auf das Bett und stellte sich vor mich. Ich bin tot so was von tot!

„ Und was verschafft mir die Ehre mich zu besuchen?", fragte er mit sanfter Stimme. Ich hatte eigentlich erwartet dass er mich anbrüllt, doch er war sehr nett.

„ Du bist nicht sauer?"

„ Nein! Warum sollte ich?"

„ Hmm lass mich überlegen. Weil noch niemand in deinem Zimmer war, nicht mal Ji!"

„ Und?"

„ Und!? Ich dachte du willst nicht dass jemand dein Zimmer betritt. Und daher dass ich einfach so reingegangen bin macht dir nichts aus!"

„ Nö! Es war deshalb noch niemand bei mir weil niemand auf die Idee gekommen ist. Ich hätte ja schlecht sagen können, oh wartet ich mache eine Zimmerführung."

„ Also bist du nicht sauer auf mich?"

„ Naja so kann man das auch nicht sagen. Ich meine du bist einfach so in mein Zimmer gegangen ohne mich zu fragen aber es ist ok"

„ Danke"

„ Für was?"

„ Na dass du mich nicht umgebracht hast"

„ Was! Ich würde dir nie wehtun Em! Vergiss das nie ok"

Ich nickte und er fragte: „ Was willst du mich denn Fragen?"

„ Ach nichts"

„ Nein Em was ist los?"

Danke für eure tollen tollen Kommentare! Ich liebe euch!


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4

Niemands POV

„ Em wieso wolltest du mit mir reden?"

„ Es ist wirklich nichts Besonderes. Vergiss es einfach." Und wieder wollte Emily abhauen. Einfach in ihr Zimmer gehen, sich auf das Bett schmeißen und anfangen zu weinen.

Sie kam sich so blöd vor! Alles was sie machte ging schief! Sie wollte doch nur kurz nach Jayden sehen. Und jetzt musste sie ihm irgendeine lüge erzählen um aus dieser misslichen Lage heraus zu kommen.

„ Du kannst es mir sagen"

„ Ich weiß nicht so recht"

„ Bitte, ich meine ich Bin dein Führer und habe ein Recht darauf zu wissen wenn jemand etwas bedrückt"

„ Ich weiß nicht wie ich das sagen soll"

„ Sag es einfach. Denk nicht mal darüber nach. Spucke es mir ins Gesicht wenn du willst. Aber lass es einfach raus"

Jetzt musste sie keine Lüge mehr erfinden, sie fühlte als könne sie ihm in diesem Augenblick alles erzählen. Als ob eine Tür zu ihrem Herzen offen wäre. Emily nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und begann: „ Also als erstes, ich wollte dir danke sagen, danke dafür dass du so ein guter Anführer bist. Danke dafür dass du mir immer Muht machst. Danke dass du für mich- das ganze Team da bist, egal was passiert.

Zweitens, ich möchte dir nur sagen dass ich auch für dich da bin. Wir alle sind für dich da. Ok?

Drittens, wenn du mit jemanden reden willst, ich- wir sind für dich da. Egal wann wo oder wie. Du kannst mich auch um drei Uhr morgens aufwecken und mir erzählen was dir auf dem Herzen liegt.

Viertens, ich finde es nicht gut dass du immerzu trainierst. Jeder braucht mal eine Pause. Auch du!

Und zu guter Letzt, kann ich eine Taschenlampe mit in den Wald nehmen? Ich habe nämlich Angst im Dunkeln.

Du kannst mich jetzt auslachen wenn du willst."

Er ließ sich neben sie auf das Bett und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen. Emily konnte ihn leise schluchzen hören. Kein lachen nein im Gegenteil. Nein Jayden bitte nicht weinen.

Tränen liefen wie Wasserfälle aus seinen Augen.

Emilys POV

Nein Jayden bitte nicht weinen. Er weint und weint als gäbe es kein Morgen. Ich habe ihn noch nie weinen gesehen. Ich möchte mir erlisch gesagt auch gar nicht vorstellen wann er das letzte Mal geweint hatte.

Irgendwann muss es aber raus. Wenn man sich nicht seinen Gefühlen offenbart, sondern sich dagegen wehrt, dann muss man irgendwann einfach alles loslassen. Alles.

Ich streichelte ihm seinen Rücken. Er weinte und weinte.

Ji hatte mir erklärt, dass Jayden seine Emotion nicht zeigt. Er soll noch nicht einmal geweint haben als sein Vater starb.

Das schluchzen machte mich traurig. Ich durfte aber nicht weinen, für ihn.

Plötzlich schoss sein Kopf hoch, er wischte sich hastig die Tränen aus den Augen und sagte: „ Entschuldigung- Ich wollte nicht dass du das siehst."

„ Jayden du musst dich für nichts entschuldigen. Jeder muss einmal weinen. Da gehörst du auch dazu.", versicherte ich ihm.

Im Wohnzimmer…

„ Der Film war der Knaller!", jubelte Mike, „ Und Kevin du musst zugeben, dass das ein sehr cooler Film war!" Kevin nickte wenn auch etwas wiederwillig. „ Ähm wo sind denn Jayden und Emily?", fragte Mia. Sie sprach es so aus dass man denken konnte sie mache sich Sorgen. Doch eigentlich würde sie jetzt am liebsten jemanden umbringen. Sie hasste es die beiden zusammen zu sehen.

„ Emily ist bestimmt in ihrem Zimmer und Jayden trainiert", antwortete Mike mit einem Achselzucken.

„ Gut wir teilen uns auf und gehen nach ihnen suchen", schlug Kevin vor. Sie nickten und machten sich auf die Suche.

Nach etwa fünf Minuten trafen sich die drei wieder im Wohnzimmer.

„ Habt ihr sie gefunden?", fragte Kevin außer Puste.

„ Nein", sagten Mia und Mike wie aus einem Mund. Mia war so wütend. Ohh diese Schlampe wird noch etwas von ihr zu hören bekommen!

„ Hohle Ji!", zischte Mia und zeigte mit dem Finger auf Mike.

„ Warum ich!"

„ Weil ich es dir sage!", erwiderte Mia schaute ihn mit ihrem Todesblick an und dann sagte Mike: „ Ok, ok ich geh ja schon"

Nach weiteren zwei Minuten kamen Mike und Ji zu ihnen.

„ Was ist los?", fragte Ji der eigentlich dabei war ein Buch zu lesen.

„ Wir können Jayden und Emily nicht finden", erläuterte Kevin.

„ Wo habt ihr denn schon überall nachgeschaut?", wollte Ji wissen und Mike hatte sofort eine Antwort parat: „ Im Dojo, im Garten, in der Küche, bei Mia, Emily, Kevin und mir im Zimmer. Im Jungenbad und im Mädchenbad. Nichts. Da bleibt nur noch ein Zimmer übrig."

Wie auf Kommando schauten sie sich an und sagten „ Jaydens Zimmer"

Bei Emily und Jayden….

Jaydens POV

Man war das grad peinlich! Aber es tat gut. Sogar sehr gut.

„ Emily?", fragte ich.

„ Ja"

„ Darf ich dir mal was zeigen?"

„ Natürlich"

Ich zog mein Hemd aus, legte es aufs Bett, stand auf und drehte ihr meinen Rücken zu. Ich hörte sie keuchen. Ich wusste dass diese Reaktion kommen würde.

„ Oh Gott Jayden! Was hast du gemacht!", rief sie und hielt sich dann die Hand vor den Mund um noch ein Keuchen zu verbergen. Doch ich hörte es.

Danke für eure Kommentare! Sagt mir bitte wie es euch gefallen hat!


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5

Jaydens POV

Doch ich hörte es. Ich hatte darauf gewettet dass zu hören. Viele reagieren so. Nein nicht viele jeder reagiert so. Ich hätte wahrscheinlich auch so reagiert.

Emilys POV

Misst, misst, misst, misst das sieht ja schrecklich aus! Eine riesen Darbe zog sich über Jaydens Rücken. So als hätte ihn jemand mit einem Messer hindurch geschnitten. Das sieht ja schrecklich aus. Wie konnte das passiert sein? Er drehte sich wieder zu mir um, ich musste mich wirklich anstrengen um nicht wieder in seinem Oberkörper verloren zu gehen.

„ Jayden was hast du da gemacht?", fragte ich wieder.

„ Es war ein schöner Sommernachmittag und mein Vater und ich sind zum ersten Mal zusammen Eis essen gegangen. Alles fühlte sich so unbeschwert so frei an. Wir sind sogar auf einen Spielplatz gegangen. Ich bin gerutscht und bin geschaukelt. Zum ersten Mal hatte ich wirklich Spaß! Doch wie es der Zufall wollte tauchte ein Nighlock auf. Mein Vater bekämpfte ihn natürlich sofort und vergaß mich ganz. Ich war damals erst fünf Jahre alt und wusste nicht was ich tun sollte. Ich war nun ganz allein ohne irgendjemand. Ich schaute meinem Vater zu und bemerkte nicht dass sich ein Mooger direkt hinter mir war. Die anderen des Teams, darunter auch deine mom, kam um meinem Vater zu helfen. Das einzige was ich dann noch hörte war deine Mutter. Ja deine Mutter ich kann mich noch sehr gut an sie erinnern, sie war ein wundervoller Mensch. Dann wurde alles schwarz"

„ Oh Jayden das tut mir ja so leid", es tat mir wirklich leid, so leid.

„ Nein, nein das muss es nicht. Ji hat die Wunde genäht und jetzt ist es nur noch eine Narbe. Tut aber nicht mehr weh. Ich weiß gar nicht warum ich es dir erzählt habe"

„ Ach Jayden es ist doch nichts dabei, ich habe es dir doch gesagt du kannst mir alles erzählen"

„ Danke ich bin dir sehr dankbar"

„ Gern geschehen"

Nun stand ich endlich auf und er ließ mich gehen. Er ließ mich gehen! Ohne ein Wort zu sagen.

Mias POV

O diese kleine Göre! Wir werden ja mal sehen wer die bessere ist! Die kann noch was erleben!

Wir gingen zu Jaydens Zimmer und versteckten uns hinter einem Schrank. Da kam auch schon Emily aus dem Zimmer. Ich wusste es! Ich wusste, ich wusste es, ich wusste es! Diese blöde Kuh! Vielleicht hat sie ja nur in seinem Zimmer rum geschnüffelt. Der trau ich alles zu! Schlampe!

Jis POV

Ich konnte meinen Augen nicht trauen als  
Emily aus Jaydens Zimmer lief. Was hat sie da dort gemacht? Ich meine noch niemand war je in seinem Zimmer. Emily hatte ein großes sehr großes lächeln. Sie wollte so wie es aussieht gerade in ihr Zimmer, doch plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür.

Mia POV

Emily wollte sich wieder in ihr Zimmer zurückziehen, plötzlich aber öffnete sich die Tür von Jayden. Und er stürmte heraus. Ohne Oberteil! Emily drehte sich um und sah ihn an. Diese Schlange! Er gehört mir! Ich konnte sie nicht hören doch er flüsterte ihr etwas ihn ihr Ohr und sie fing an zu lachen. Wenn die beiden Zusammen sind dann…dann wird sie noch was erleben!

Jis POV

Jayden stürmte aus seinem Schlafzimmer, ohne Oberteil und rannte in Richtung Emily. Wie kann er sich nur so vor ihr zeigen. Er flüsterte ihr irgendetwas zu sodass sie lachen musste. Emily schlug ihn spielerisch und verschwand dann in ihrem Zimmer. Jayden lächelte und verschwand dann auch.

Mias POV

Nein! Nein! Nein! Sie hat ihm gerade nicht seine Muskeln angefasst! Oh diese  
Göre werde ich noch lehren.

Jaydens POV

Ich bin so glücklich. Ich habe nur für diese paar Momente alles vergessen.  
Alle Sorgen.

Niemands POV

„ Ji ich glaube du musst mal mit Jayden reden", sagte Mike. Ji nickte, ging mit einem ernsten Blick auf Jaydens Tür zu und klopfte an.


	6. Chapter 6

Kapitel 6

Ji ging verärgert auf Jaydens Tür zu. Er klopfte an und eine gedämpfte Stimme rief: „ Herein!" Ji trat ein und sah Jayden an seinem Schreibtisch und zeichnete ein paar Symbole auf Papier.

Ji sah ihn mit wütendem Blick auf Jayden hinab, der immer noch an seiner Symbolleistung arbeitete ohne ihn anzuschauen.

„ Jayden in mein Büro jetzt!"

„ Warum?", sagte Jayden ohne von seinem Papier weg zu schauen.

„ Jetzt!"

„ Wieso?", nun starrte Jayden Ji mit einem verwirrten Blick an.

„ Komm einfach mit!", Ji schrie förmlich. Jayden runzelte die Stirn und folgte ihm aus dem Zimmer.

Jaydens POV

Ich folgte Ji setzte mich auf einen der Stühle. Er ließ sich in seinen Sessel vor mir. Was geht jetzt ab? Frage ich mich.

„ Jayden du wirst dich wahrscheinlich wundern warum ich dich zu mir gerufen habe"

„ Ja"

Er sah mich erwartungsvoll an. Als ob ich etwas verbrochen hatte und es jetzt zugeben müsste. Doch war es nicht. Ich kann mich nicht endsinnen etwas Schlimmes getan zu haben.

„ Jayden, ich weiß das dein Vater dich nicht großziehen konnte und du wahrscheinlich nicht weißt wie es ist wenn man so jung schon Vater wird."

„ Was redest du da?!"

„ Jayden sag mir wenn du mit jemandem zusammen bist ok"

„ Bist du verrückt ich bin mit niemandem zusammen!"

„ Und was ist mit Emily?"

„ Was soll mit Emily sein!"

„ Naja ich dachte…."

Emilys POV

Ich ging in die Küche um mir ein Glas Wasser zu holen. Ich öffnete den Kühlschrank, wollte mir gerade Safteinschenken all ich plötzlich eine Hand auf meiner Schulter spürte. Erschrocken wirbelte ich herum und da stand Kevin vor mir.

„ Alter hast du mich grad erschreckt!"

„ Sorry Em, es tut mir leid"

„ Sollte es auch. Was ist denn willst du was von mir?"

„ Nein….Ja"

„ Na was jetzt?"

„ Ja"

„ Also was ist?"

„ Emily ich werde es jetzt kurz fassen. Wir sind doch ein Team richtig?"

„ Ja"

„ Und wir haben keine Geheimnisse voreinander oder?"

„ Nein?"

„ Gut"

„ Worauf wolltest du hinaus?"

„ Ach nichts", und schon war es aus der Küche verschwunden. Ich ließ auf der Stelle alles stehen und liegen und rannte ihm hinterher.

Jaydens POV

„ Naja ich dachte oder eher gesagt wir dachten dass du und Emily eine Beziehung habt"

„ Wie kommt ihr denn auf so einen Misst!"

„ Ach ist jetzt nicht wichtig. Ich möchte nur falz du mir jemandem zusammen bist will ich das du es mir sagst"

„ Natürlich sehe ich denn etwa aus wie Mike?!"

Emilys POV

Ich blieb vor der Tür von Jis Büro stehen wo alle gespant an der Tür lauschten. Ich beschloss irgendwas zu sagen: „ Hey was berede Jayden und Ji da drin?"

Innerhalb von weniger als einer Sekunde starrten mich alle an. Was ist denn hier los?

„ OH Emily schön dich zu sehen", zischte Mia und wand ihren Blick von mir ab. Sie hatte etwas Angeekeltes in ihrem Gesicht. „ Nichts dass du wissen müsstest", fuhr sie fort und betonte das du.

„ Ah ok…..", doch ich wurde unterbrochen.

„ Mentor! Emily und ich sind nicht zusammen!"

Mein Atem stockte nur für diese Sekunde schien alles still, als ob die Zeit eigefroren wäre und mich gnadenlos mit einfror.


	7. Chapter 7

Kapitel 7

Hi ich bin zurück. Mit dieser Geschichte jedenfalls. Hoffe es gefällt euch. Ich habe das Tempus gewechselt. Jetzt ist es in der Gegenwart geschrieben.

Emilys POV

Was! Ich und Jayden sind doch nicht zusammen. Oder leider nicht.

Jayden stürmt knallrot aus dem Zimmer und als er mich sieht starrte er mich an. Ich wäre am liebsten im Erdboden versunken. Gott war das peinlich!

„ Wie viel hast du gerade mitbekommen?"

Ich stottere etwas und er wird noch röter.

Jaydens POV

Ich bin wütend. Am liebsten hätte ich eine Vase zerschlagen! Emily und ich sind nicht zusammen. Oder leider nicht.

Knallrot stürme ich aus dem Zimmer. Und da steht sie. Sie steht direkt vor mir. Emily steht vor mir!

Gott im Himmel was habe ich nur falsch gemacht dass du mich so bestrafst?

„ Wie viel hast du gerade mitbekommen?"

Sie stotterte irgendwas wie: „ N...A…Nein…ich…..a…..hab…." Jetzt werde ich noch röter aber nicht weil ich wütend bin sondern weil es mir so so so peinlich ist.

„ Ich, ich glaube ich ja eh ich geh jetzt schlafen", sagt nun Emily. Nein was habe ich nur getan!

Und so verschwindet Emily. Mia kommt auf mich zu. Was ist denn mit der los?

„ Na Jayden bist du nun glücklich? Ich hoffe!"

Und da läuft auch Mia weg.

Ich verstehe nichts mehr.

„ Bro was ist da drin grad abgelaufen. Emily ist fast rückwärts umgefallen!", spuckt mich Mike an, verschwindet in seinem Zimmer und knallt die Tür grob zu.

Kevin schaut mich nur an. Wir bleiben so etwa 10 Minuten bis er langsam in Richtung seines Zimmers geht. Er bleibt davor stehen, dreht sich zu mir um und sagt: „ Beim nächsten Mal einfach nicht so laut sein"

Jetzt stehe ich allein da. Ich muss zu ihr, muss einfach zu ihr.

Ich mache meinen Weg zu Emily und bleibe vor ihrer Tür stehen. Soll ich dort rein. Am Ende klopfe ich doch an.

„ Herein"

Emilys POV

Ich lese ein Buch in meinem Zimmer, habe mich schon beruhigt und möchte in ein paar Minuten schlafen gehen. Doch da klopft es an die Tür.

Ich denke es ist Ji und rufe „ Herein".

Es ist nicht Ji. Es ist Jayden! Oh nein ich weiß nicht ob ich das durch stehe.

„ Emily es tut mir wirklich leid."

„ Nein, nein du hast ja recht, das kann er und nicht vorwerfen"

„ Zum Glück siehst du das genauso"

„ Mach dir wirklich keine Sorgen aber ich habe da so eine Idee um es ihm heim zu zahlen"

Nun wird er aufmerksam und setzt sich neben mich.

Wir besprechen es und nach etwa einer halben Stunde verlässt er mich und geht schlafen.

Sorry das ist ein sehr sehr schlechtes Kapitel ich hatte nur wenig Zeit. Wegen Schule und so. Aber an" Darf ich sterben? Oder kann er mich umstimmen?" arbeite ich natürlich weiter.


	8. Chapter 8

Kapitel 8

Hi, ich bin wieder da. Danke an alle eure Kommentare!

Am nächsten Morgen.

Emilys POV

Ich bin so aufgeregt! Ich kann nicht warten ihre Gesichter zu sehen wenn wir dort antanzen! Unser Plan ist einfach genial!

Ich muss mir verkneifen zu lachen. Ups ich liege ja noch im Bett! Mann ich bin so aufgeregt!

Ok Emily nicht durchdrehen! Ahhh ich kann nicht ich bin so aufgeregt!

Ich bin ein einziges durcheinander!

Mit einem riesigen lächeln springe ich aus dem Bett und hüpfe zu meinem Kleiderschrank. Nun habe ich ein eigenes Zimmer. Am Anfang musste ich mir noch ein Zimmer mit Mia teilen, es war nicht schlimm doch wenn ich ehrlich bin ist es allein gemütlicher. Mia ist zwar sehr nett (das glaubt Emily jedenfalls) aber sie hat immer so viel Krach gemacht. Zum Beispiel hat sie immer die Musik so laut gedreht und währenddessen ihre Zehennägel lackiert. Ich wäre so gern wie sie.

Ich meine ihre selbstbewusste Haltung, ihre Schönheit, ihre Stärke und noch vieles mehr.

Ich atme langsam ein und aus.

Und was bin ich? Nichts weiter als ein Ersatz. Ein Ersatz für meine tapfere Schwester, die alles für mich geopfert hat und nun mit der Liebe ihres Lebens zusammen ist.

Ich schaue auf die Uhr. Misst! Es ist schon sechs Uhr in der Früh! In fünf Minuten treffe ich mich mit Jayden. Oh Gott ich treffe mich mit Jayden! Dass ich das jemals aussprechen würde hätte ich nie gedacht!

Was ziehe ich nur an?!

Ich habe doch nichts zum Anziehen! Alle anderen Sachen sind schon in meiner Tasche.

Ratlos durchsuche ich meinen Kleiderschrank.

Ich finde nichts.

Oh nein nur noch drei Minuten!

Ich schnappe mir ein gelbes T-shirt und knöchellange graue Leggings. Naja.

Noch eine Minute! Jetzt aber schnell!

Ich ziehe mir schnell socken an, kämme mein Haar, schnappe mir meine Schuhe und renne aus meinem Zimmer.

Ich renne den Flur hinunter, Jayden und ich treffen uns am Übungsplatz draußen.

Oh nein die Tür ich habe die Tür noch nicht zu gemacht!

Mit einem Schuh am Fuß und einem Schuh in der Hand rase ich zurück, schließe die Tür und laufe blitzschnell in Richtung Ausengelende.

Ich versuche mit mühe meinen zweiten Schuh anzuziehen während ich hinaus stürme ohne auf den Boden zu schauen.

Und flupp liege ich auf dem Boden.

Sorry das war kurz, aber meine Schwester hat jetzt in ein paar Tagen Kommunion und hier herscht völliges KAUS.


	9. Chapter 9

Kapitel 9

Hola, hier ist das neunte Kapitel. Ich habe es um zwei Uhr morgens geschrieben also…ja genießt es!

Emilys POV

Mein Gesicht ist platt auf dem Boden. Na toll!

Jaydens POV

Ich warte auf dem Übungsplatz und gehe noch einmal den Plan durch. Bis plötzlich Emily mit vollem Karacho aus der Tür saust; dabei den Bordstein übersieht und mit dem Kopf geradewegs auf den Boden knallt. Aua, das muss wehgetan haben.

Emilys POV

Zwei Hände klemmen sich um meine Taille und heben mich sanft hoch.

„ Geht es dir gut?", fragt mich jemand, ich glaube Jayden, und klopft mir den Dreck von den Leggings.

Ich schlage meine Augen auf die bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch geschlossen waren und Blicke geradewegs in Jaydens wunderschöne blaue Augen.

Shit warum geschieht dies immer mir!

„Geht es dir gut?", wiederholt er und tritt ein Schritt zurück um mich zu betrachten.

Nein! Ich merke wie ich rot werde. Hilfe!

Er winkt mir mit der Hand vor der Nase rum.

„ Hallo? Ich habe dich was gefragt!"

„ Uh sorry, ja mir geht es gut."

Das war das kürzeste Kapitel dass ich je geschrieben habe.


	10. Chapter 10

Hallllllllllllo!

Danke an all eure tollen Kommentare! Es tut mir wirklich leid aber ich kann nicht Aktualisieren weil ich mir den Arm gebrochen habe und jetzt einen Gips habe…und es ist total anstrengend nur mit einer Hand schreiben zu müssen! Ich werde aber so schnell wie möglich ein weiteres Kapitel veröffentlichen!

Äh Sabrina du könntest dich ja auch auf Fanfiction anmelden dann können wir ein wenig chatten…oder so…auf jeden Fall GUTE BESSERUNG!

In liebe eure stayband


	11. Chapter 11

Kapitel 10

_**Hola das ist das 10 Kapitel ich hoffe es gefällt euch…und noch einen nachträglichen schönen Muttertag!Ich liebe dich Mammy!Ich habe die ZEIT geändert…jetzt ist es in der Vergangenheit. **_

„ Wirklich? Das sah ziemlich schlimm aus, tut das weh?", fragte er besorgt und drückte sanft auf ihren Arm. Bei dieser Berührung wurden Emilys Knie ganz weich und sie musste sich anstrengen ihren Atem normal zu halten. In Trance nickte sie langsam und versuchte sich die Nervosität die in ihr aufstieg nicht zu sehr ansehen zu lassen.

„ Es tut auch wirklich nicht weh?…wenn du willst dann können wir unseren Plan auch wegfallen lassen."

Emily hatte gleich eine Antwort parat: „ NEIN!"

Etwas beängstigt schreckte Jayden zurück.

„ Also wenn das so ist dann…komm."

Emilys POV

Ja ich kann es kaum erwarten! Also wie war unser Plan noch mal in der ganzen Aufregung habe ich es fast vergessen, und eigentlich hat der Tag so gut angefangen, ok wie war das noch mal:

Jayden und ich sagen wir würden nicht ums Verrecken mit gehen, wir regen und so auf das Jayden anfängt mit mir zu „ streiten" und dann schlägt er so fest gegen die Wand dass er sagen kann er hätte sich das Handgelenk verstaucht. Und so versetzen wir die anderen in einen regelrechten Schockzustand.

Muhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahahahahahahaha

Niemands POV

„ Ähm ich habe noch mal über unseren Plan nachgedacht und äh ich hab da ähm...ja...also ne bessere Idee", sagte Jayden in einem schüchternen Ton und wurde ein wenig rot.

„ OK?"

Emily war verwirrt , sollte sie Angst haben? Oder wird er einen besseren Plan haben.

Jayden schaute auf seine Uhr. Und verzog nachdenklich das Gesicht.

„ Hm also sie müssten jetzt Frühstücken; komm spiel einfach mit."

Wieder nickte Emily einfach so, ohne genau zu wissen was als nächstes passieren wird.

Jayden nahm ihre Hand in seine. Emily schaute zuerst auf ihre Hände dann in Jaydens blaue Augen.

„ Spiel einfach mit."

Sie nickte und folgte Jayden in die Küche.

„ Hey, Em…Jayden?", begrüßte sie Mia verwirrt.

Alle saßen gerade beim Frühstück und waren äußerst überrascht Emily und Jayden **Hand in Hand **zu sehen.

**Oh was haben sie vor? Oder eher gesagt was hat Jayden vor? Und wie wird Mia darauf reagieren?**

**Sorry das ist ein sehr kurzes Kapitel aber ich schreibe morgen Englisch und am Dienstag Latein…also muss ich noch lernen. **

**Oh und Sabrina, meine Mamma war auch skeptisch aber dann habe ich ihr Fanfiction mal gezeigt und sie hat dann doch JA gesagt. Es ist ja nicht Facebook oder so.**


	12. Chapter 12

Kapitel 11

**Hallo es freut mich das euch dass 10nte Kapitel gefallen hat. **

„ Ok was geht jetzt ab?", fragte Mike neugierig. „ Ja also wir wollten euch nichts mehr verheimlichen. Ich und Em sind jetzt seit vier Monaten zusammen, haben uns aber noch nicht getraut es zu sagen. Ihr hattet recht."

„ Mit was?", fragte Ji, der in der Tür stand. (Er hatte alles gehört).

„ Emily und ich ja…also wie soll ich das sagen…Emily ist nun nicht mehr Jungfrau."

„ Was!", rief Mia und hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund, den anderen fielen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf.

„ Stopp, stopp, stopp, stopp", fing Jayden mit einem großen Grinsen im Gesicht, „ es kommt noch besser…ICH WRERDE VATER!"

Emily schaute ihn verdutzt an, doch Jayden zwinkerte ihr nur verschwörerisch zu und sofort verstand sie: DAS WAR DER NEUE PLAN!

Der gelbe Ranger drückte Jaydens Hand, die immer noch in ihrer verschlungen war, fester und lehnte sich an ihn. Jayden schlang seine Arme um ihre Bauch und rieb in liebevoll. Emily legte ihren Kopf und er küsste ihr Haar.

Hm dieser Kuss vermachte ihr Gänsehaut.

„ Ich glaube ich…ich…" Mia fiel auf der Stelle in Ohnmacht, Kevin war sofort da um sie aufzufangen.

„ Mia, Mia aufwachen Mia!", rief er und schüttelte sie heftig durch.

Plötzlich schoss Mia wieder hoch: „ Ich bin wach…bin wach!"

Ji, Mike, Kevin und Mia starrten ihre Teamkameraden entsetzt an. Wie konnte das sein?

Mias POV

Gott im Himmel wie ist das möglich? OH-oh das bekommt sie zurück! Ich reiße ihr ihren Kopf ab, mal gucken ob sie dann noch ein Kind auf die Welt bringen wird! Ein Kind das eigentlich mir zugestimmt war! Und sie was macht diese BLÖDE KUH? Nicht nur MEINEN JAYDEN nimmt sie mir weg, nein sie muss auch noch von IHM schwanger werden! ICH sollte das sein nicht SIE! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 

Ich würde am liebsten jemanden töten!

Vielleicht…ja vielleicht fang ich ja mit ihr an!

Niemands POV

Emily und Jayden sahen sich kurz an bevor sie sich losließen, schweren Herzens allerdings, und hysterisch anfingen zu lachen.

„ Jayden warum lachst du?! Du wirst Vater und bist erst **17** und Emily wird Mutter und ist erst **15**! Ihr müsst noch Master X besiegen und wenn Emily schwanger ist wird sie sehr lange kein Ranger mehr sein können!", rief Ji wütend. Doch sie lachten weiter.

„ Ihr…ihr…ahaha ihr hättet eure Gesichter sehen sollen!", schnaubte Emily zwischen dem lachen.

„ Oh ja das hätte ich Filmen müssen!", sagte Jayden nach Luft schnappend. Emily lag nun auf dem Boden und hielt sich den Bauch.

„ Was lacht ihr, ihr werdet Eltern!", brüllte Mike entsetzt.

Zur Antwort schüttelte Jayden amüsiert den Kopf.

„ Das ist es ja, ich bin gar nicht schwanger und wir sind auch nicht zusammen", sagte Emily als sie sich wieder erholt hatte.

Die anderen realisierten dies und fingen auch an zu lachen, alle außer Mia, sie verzog nur angeekelt das Gesicht.

**Das war das 11 Kapitel ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Ich versuche so schnell wie möglich ein weiteres Kapitel zu schreiben…aber ich muss noch Latein lernen…weil ich sehr sehr bald eine Arbeit schreibe…und die darf ich nicht ver****** weil ja jetzt entschieden wird ob man in die siebte Klasse kommt oder ob man das Jahr wiederholen muss.**


	13. Chapter 13

Kapitel 12

**Hallo alle zusammen! Hier ist stayband **** Ich hoffe dieses Kapitel gefällt euch! Ok, genießt es!**

Als sie alle sich beruhigt hatten holten sie ihre Rucksäcke und versammelten sich im Hof.

„ Gut Rangers habt ihr alles?"

„ Ja", sagte Jayden für die anderen. „ Ok, hier ist ein Kompass für jeden, so könnt ihr euch nicht verlieren. Aber dieser Kompass funktioniert _nur _mit Symbolkraft. Ihr habt jeder euren eigenen und um ihn benutzen zu können müsst ihr euer _eigenes _Symbol zeichnen", erklärte Ji den Rangers und drücke jedem von ihnen einen Kompass in die Hand, jeweils mit dem eigenen Symbol drauf.

„ Danke", antwortete Jayden und blickte ernst auf das _Gerät _in seiner Hand, „ lasst uns gehen."

Alle verließen den Hinterhof und liefen aus dem großen Tor.

Jis POV

Puh hoffentlich machen sie keinen misst wenn ich nicht dabei bin.

Mias POV

Hm, jetzt ist Ji nicht da und ich kann Emily bestrafen wie ich will. Muhahahahahahaha

…..Nach einer Weile…...

Nach etwa einer Stunde kamen sie an den Waldrand. Eigentlich war es nicht weit, wenn man bedenkt dass sie zu Fuß waren, doch Emily kam es vor als würden sie hunderte von Stunden laufen. Plötzlich blieb Jayden stehen. „ So, hier sind wir."

„ Ja! Endlich! Ich bin bereit das zu tun alter!", brüllte Mike mit Betonung auf „ Ich".

„ Mike das habe ich nicht bezweifelt", erwiderte Jayden und fügte hinzu: „ Kommt lasst uns tiefer in den Wald gehen." Jeder nickte und folgte dem Anführer. Nur Emily blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Mike bemerkte dies und ging auf sie zu.

„ Em keine Sorge wie Jayden schon sagte: WIR PASSEN AUF DICH AUF."

„ Zumindest drei deiner Kameraden. Ich ganz bestimmt nicht!", flüsterte Mia so leise dass es niemand verstand.

Emily lief Mike wiederwillig nach.

Als sie tief genug im Wald waren beschlossen sie ihr Lager aufzubauen. Der Wald war düster, die Sonne schien, aber die Blätter und Äste der Bäume ließen nur wenig Licht durch. Es war dennoch hell genug um etwas zu sehen.

Die Rangers waren gerade dabei ihre Zelte aufzustellen. Mia war die erste die ihr Zelt zum Stehen gebracht hatte. „ Wie hast du das gemacht?!", jammerte Mike während er verzweifelt versuchte das Kaus, dass er veranstaltet hatte, zu beheben.

„ Tja Mike, dass nennt man Mädchenpower stimmt`s Em?"

Emily, die in diesem Moment auch fertig wurde, nickte.

„ Oh Mann! Ich will das auch können!", beschwerte sich Mike weiter. „ Och Mike!", stöhnte Kevin und schaute mit konzentriertem Blick auf sein _halbfertiges Kunstwerk._

„ Warte ich helfe dir", bot Mia an. „ Gerne!", strahlte Mike jetzt. Mia lächelte ihn kurz an bevor sie sich an die Arbeit machte. Innerhalb von drei Minuten stand das Zelt. Jaydens und Kevins waren mittlerweile auch schon aufgebaut.

Mikes POV

Mia ist wirklich süß! Ich finde es total nett von ihr dass sie mir mit dem fertigzellen- oder sollte ich sagen mit dem ganzen Zelt hilft. Ich glaube sie mag mich, so wie sie mich gerade angelächelt hat. Ich finde sie total toll!

**Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen.**

**Und für Sabrina: Ich habe einen zweier Schnitt also denke ich, dass ich nicht sitzen bleibe und außerdem habe ich keinen blauen Brief bekommen. Plus ich habe in Latein eine zwei, nur dass ich sie beibehalten möchte. **** Und ich darf dir leider nicht öffentlich sagen wo ich wohne/ zur Schule gehe. Das ist zu riskant wenn du verstehst was ich meine. Du kannst dich ja anmelden dann können wir schreiben. Aber so kann ich das nicht machen. Und für deine Mutter: Durch Fanfiction schreibt man sehr viel und so übt man die Rechtschreibung und die Grammatik. Ich habe dadurch eine eins ins Zeugnis bekommen und vorher hatte ich eine zwei in Deutsch. Viele liebe Grüße stayband. **


	14. Chapter 14

Kapitel 12

**Hola, ich habe jetzt nur noch ein Tape am Handgelenk**_**. EIN RIESEN GROSSES DANKESCHÖN AN ALLE KOMMENTARE!**_** ;)**

Mias POV

Och! Mike ist so nervtötend! Dauernd muss ich ihm helfen! Pfff außerdem habe ich andere Sorgen! EMILY…EMILY dieses böse, dumme, bekloppte Mädchen geht mir einfach nicht aus meinem Kopf!

Niemands POV

„ So was sollen wir jetzt tun?", fragte Mia. „ Kein Plan", kommentierte Kevin, „ du Em?"

„ Egal."

Sie wusste auch nicht was man in der Wildnis machen könnte. Ein Moment der Stille bevor Mike den Kopf hob, den er bis zu diesem Augenblick noch gesenkt hielt, und rief: „ Wahrheit; Pflicht oder Risiko!" „ Ja, das klingt toll!", sagte Mia.

Inzwischen war es dunkel und kalt. „ Jayden kannst du ein Feuer anzünden…oder machen…oder zaubern…oder wie auch immer du es machst", bat Mia mit einer zuckersüßen/unschuldigen Stimme während sie sich mit beiden Händen theatralisch über ihre Arme. „ Sicher."

Jayden zog schulterzuckend seinen Samuraizer aus der linken Jeanstasche und zeichnete ein Kaja Symbol in die Luft. Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde brannte ein wärmendes Feuer. Um das Feuer legten sie zwei große Baumstämme ab, die die Jungs mühsam besorgten. Die Zelte waren wiederum um die Stämme aufgebaut.

Sie setzten sich auf das Dunkle, etwas dreckige Holz. Die Mädchen auf einem und die drei Jungs auf den anderen.

„ Ok, wer fängt an?", fragte Emily die bei diesem gemütlichen Anblick all ihre Sorgen vergaß und einfach nur bei ihren Freunden sein wollte.

„ ICH!", schrie Mia sofort, „ Und nicht vergessen ALLES ist erlaubt."

„ Mike! Wehe du machst etwas ekliges, ab normales oder lebensgefährliches!", warnte ihn Kevin. „ Wie gesagt: ES IST ALLES ERLAUBT!"

**Dieser Teil ist für kleine Kinder ausgeschlossen. **

Kevin seufzte, denn er wusste dass wenn er mit Mike stritt dies auch nichts bringen würde. „ Also um eine Sache klar zu stellen ist hier jemand noch Jungfrau oder gar ungeküsst?" Jayden, Kevin und Emily streckten die Hand. Als Emily bemerkte dass Mias und Mikes Hände (noch) unten waren fragte sie: „ Hey. Mia, Mike warum steckt ihr nicht die Hand?"

„ Weil ich schon tausend Mal geküsst wurde und keine Jungfrau mehr bin", antwortete Mia ganz gelassen. „ WAS!", riefen die drei Ranger entsetzt. „ Und du Mike?", erkundigte sich Jayden mit einem neugierigen Gesichtsausdruck.

„ IHHHH ihr seid doch noch viel zu jung für so etwas!", krächzte Kevin mit ekel in seiner Stimme.

„ Hallo!? Wir hatten auch mal ein Leben!", verteidigten der grüne und der rosane Ranger. „ OK, also warum wolltest du das wissen?", Jayden war verwirrt.

„ Na vielleicht wird ja noch jemand, und mit jemand meinen ich Emily, von Kevin, Jayden oder mir entjungfert. Ich habe auch Ohrstöpsel dabei falz zu Jayden erwischst", sagte Mike mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht und zog Ohrstöpsel aus seiner rechten Jackentasche.

„ Warum: _**Wenn du Jayden erwischst!?**_", spuckte Jayden ihn entsetzt an.

**Hola, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Ich werde euch verraten wie es weiter geht…in Bruchteilen: Mia wird richtig eifersüchtig…Jayden und Emily verirren sich im Wald…Jayden verletzt sich…Emily versucht ihm zu helfen doch dann….!**


	15. Chapter 15

13

**Hui! Hier ist das dreizehnte Kapitel! GO JEMILY!**

„ Na, das ist einfach: DU BIST DER STÄRKSTE UND DESHALB WIRST DU HART AN SIE RANGEHEN!", antwortete Mike als wäre das völlig offensichtlich. „ Mike ich kann auch sanft!", verteidigte sich Jayden. Mia und Kevin schauten sich amüsiert den Austausch der beiden Teamkollegen an. Emily war total geschockt.

Was geschah hier?!

„ Ach ja? Beweis es!", provozierte Mike ihn weiter, „ Entjungfere Emily ohne dass sie ein Geräusch von sich gibt." Mikes böses lächeln wurde breiter.

Emilys Kinnlade fiel bei diesem Satz runter. Jetzt hing alles von Jayden ab. Was würde er antworten?

Mias POV

MIKE! Du IDIOT! Na mal sehen was JAYDEN antwortet!

Niemands POV

„ **DAS WERDE ICH NICHT TUN!"**

Emily antwortete hörbar aus und Mia entspannte sich sichtlich.

„ Oh Jayden ist ein Weichei!", lachte Mike spöttisch.

„ Bin ich nicht!"

„ Doch!", antwortete Mike mit einer sing Stimme.

„ NEIN!"

„ Und warum machst du es dann nicht?!"

„ Geht's noch!? Ich bin ja nicht mal mit ihr zusammen!"

„ Und das soll auch so bleiben!", flüsterte Mia mit zugebissenen Zähnen.

„ Und? Ich war auch nicht mit Susen zusammen", warf Mike ein.

Jayden zog eine Augenbraun hoch. Was meinte Mike?

Plötzlich schoss es ihm wie ein Lichtblitzt in den Kopf. Natürlich!

„ EH NET! Meinst du das…ich meine meinst du…das…"

„ Ja Jayden ich meine „ dass". Und es ist doch nicht schlimm!"

„ NICHT SCHLIMM!?"

Jayden war geschockt. Das hat er nicht von Mike erwartet! Jayden dachte immer er wäre ein Spieler aber SO! Das machte Jayden ein wenig Angst! Als der rote Ranger den Ausdruck seiner Teamkollegen sah, die noch dabei saßen, wurde er purpurrot. Es war ihm ja schon peinlich sich mit Mike über SOETWAS zu unterhalten aber dass die anderen es auch noch mitbekamen! UND EMILY AUCH! OH GOTT nur dieser Gedanke brachte Jayden dazu sich am liebsten in den Erdboden verkriechen zu wollen.

Doch er ließ sich nichts, außer vielleicht der röte auf seinem Gesicht, anmerken. Könnte ja gut sein dass sie denken er sei wütend und deshalb rot wie eine Tomate…zum Glück war es schon dunkel.

„ Das ist doch auch nicht schlimm", Mikes Stimme zog ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„ MIKE! Ich bin aber noch nicht bereit dazu! Und schon gar nicht Vater zu werden!"

„ Du wirst doch nicht Vater!"

„ Ich riskiere es aber!"

Emily, Mia und Kevin sahen ihnen amüsiert und gespannt zu; doch bei ihren beiden Freunden war der ganze Humor und Spaß von dem Morgen verschwunden.

Mias POV

Hahaha Jayden ist so süß wenn er rot wird!

Niemand POV

„ Quatsch!"

„ Das ist kein _Quatsch_! Es ist die Realität! Außerdem nicht ohne Emilys Zustimmung! Wenn sie Schwanger wird…oh Gott stell dir vor sie wird Schwanger! Dann ist es _**IHR **_Problem! Ich kann das Kind ja wohl schlecht neun Monate in mir rum tragen, es gebären und stillen!"

„ Och Jayden! Du siehst immer die negativen Dinge!"

„ _**Die negativen Dinge?!**_", rief Jayden entpört.

„ Ja. Es gibt etwas das heißt „ Verhü****!"

„ Ach klar! Warum bin ich da nicht gleich nicht gleich drauf gekommen! Warte ich hole es aus meiner Tasche!", kommentierte Jayden mit einem sehr, sehr ironischen Ton und fügte hinzu, „ Mike! Ich würde _es _doch nicht mitnehmen, wenn ich überhaupt dieses _es _hätte!"

**Hola! Und wie hat euch das gefallen? Das Thema ist mir einfach so in den Kopf gekommen weil wir es gerade in der Schule haben. : D Soll ich weiter schreiben? Ich werde dieses Thema nicht in der ganzen Geschichte einbringen. Nur in den nächsten zwei oder drei Kapiteln. Dann kommen Nighloks dazu und…**


	16. Chapter 16

Kapitel 14

_**Jayden: Hey stayband? Warum schreibst du so viel Jemily?**_

_**Stayband: Na das ist weil…weshalb eigentlich?**_

_**Jayden: Ja warum?**_

_**Stayband: Ich hab`s weil ihr SOOOOO SÜSS SEID!**_

_**Jayden: Wirklich?!**_

_**Stayband: Jaa!**_

_**Jayden: Eigentlich hast du Recht. Du hast Recht! Wir sind total süß zusammen! Emily ich muss dir was sagen…**_

**Viel Spaß beim Lesen!**

„ Ich habe dabei…kann dir auch was leihen wenn du willst."

„ Das ist doch ein Witz?!"

„ Nö."

„ Mike ich glaube du musst dringend in eine Therapie!"

„ _DU _nicht oder was!?"

„ NEIN! Ich hatte ja noch nicht mit…ähm wie alt warst du?"

„ 15."

„ 15!? Ich hatte ja noch nicht mit **15 **„_dass"!"_

„ PFFF dann schick ich dich in eine Therapie weil du 20 bist und immer noch jungfrau!"

„ Das ist normal Michael."

Jayden hatte es getan. Er hat Mike mit seinem vollen Namen genannt. Dies hat noch niemand getan! Nicht einmal Ji.

„ Klar, wenn DASS normal ist gäbe es Master X nicht!"

Apropro Master X er hat in letzter Zeit keine Nighloks geschickt. Hat er etwas großes vor?! Daran habe ich gar nicht gedacht! Jayden schauderte es bei diesem Gedanken. Doch Mike riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„ Erde an Jayden?! Ist jemand da?"

„ Mike können wir jetzt einfach anfangen zu spielen?"

„ Ja…wenn du darauf bestehst", antwortete Mike lasch, „ Ich fange an! Ich nehme Jayden."

„ Gut, aber ich warne dich!", entgegnete Jayden. „ Jayden hat Recht, jeder braucht seine Zeit, wenn man noch nicht bereit ist sollte man das Respektieren!", mischte sich Kevin nun ein um nicht noch so einen Streit wie gerade eben ansehen zu müssen.

„ Na gut. A. L. S. O. J. A. Y. D. E. N was nimmst du? Wahrheit, Pflicht oder Risiko?"

„ Nimm Pflicht!", schrie Mia und klatschte in die Hände.

„ Ok", brummte Jayden. Er hatte bammel das nun wieder so etwas kommt.

Mike fing nun an: „ Hole die Taschen der Mädchen und zeige uns ALLES!"

„ Aber-."

„ Nichts „aber" los mach es Jayden!"

Er stand zögernd auf und ging zu den Zelten; eine Minute später kam er mit zwei großen Taschen wieder.

„ Aufmachen!", befahl Mike.

Jayden machte zuerst Mias Tasche auf und holte T-shirts daraus. Er streckte sie in die Luft und sagte: „ T-shirts."

Mike grinste Triumphierend. „Ha jetzt muss JAYDEN etwas total peinliches machen! Er muss ja ALLE Sachen benennen! Ich freu mich schon darauf!", dachte Mike bei sich.

„ Weiter!", warf Kevin ein. Emily sah in an und in seinen Augen funkelte etwas das sie noch nie bei ihm gesehen hatte. War es Neugierde?

**Es tut mir sooooo leid dass ich nicht Aktualisiert habe! Mein Computer stürzt andauernd ab! SORRY! Und Sabrina wie heißt du? **


End file.
